Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Draco hates Hermione. Hermione hates Draco. But what they don't know is that their thoughts always seem to wander over about one another. Will they finally admit to one another and what will Harry and Ron's reaction be? My retake of that scene in PoA. Please give this a read and leave reviews! A Dramione one shot.


**Hey guys! Happy to see me?**

**Okay, as you probably already know, I'm a huge Metal Fight Beyblade fan, but I have a slight writer's block right now, so I wanted to write another fic for one of my OTPs since I love doing fics about them: Dramione. Yes, I ship them way more than her and Ron because I love those love-hate or unlikely-to-happen relationships. They'd be perfect together anyways.**

**Forgive me if it's sucky or if the song doesn't match. It's Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About by Thompson Square. This is my version of what could have happened in HP& the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or the songs in this fic.**

**Now, I beg of you guys, pretty please leave reviews. I need them. Challenges are okay too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The three friends hurried down the steps. They were all anxious about their beloved Buckbeak's execution and as they got closer to Hagrid's hut, their hearts tightened even more as the truth slowly began to hit them.

But Hermione Granger's uneasiness and concern melted instantly as soon as she caught sight of three black-clothed figures waiting by the large boulders and rocks jutting out of the grass. The ringleader turned around and threw the trio a cruel grin.

"Ah," he called out in a singsong and mocking voice. "Come to see the show?"

"You!" shouted Hermione in a completely outraged voice, her voice going shrill as it always did when her temper flared sky high. Every word came out with each step she took to close in on the blond boy. "You foul, loathsome, evil little _cockroach_!"

The brunette girl felt white hot anger explode like a nuclear bomb in her chest and suddenly, her long wand was gripped firmly in her balled fist and pointed straight at Draco Malfoy's throat.

Malfoy backed away—only to feel his back hitting the hard rock behind him. His eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered slightly. The little know-it-all could easily whip out a curse that could mar his beautiful face forever. Malfoy didn't know what he was more shocked at—that he could be cursed forever or that he was actually hurt at the little Mudblood calling him a cockroach.

"Hermione, no!" Ron Weasley commanded. "He's not worth it."

Both people were surprised at the redheaded boy's words, but Hermione slowly lowered her wand away from Malfoy, still pinning him with a fierce glower. She then turned away, trying to blink back the angry tears prickling her eyeballs.

Malfoy sighed with relief and started laughing. He knew the Weasley and Potter boys had Granger wrapped around their little fingers, but he was actually scared of Hermione in that small flicker of a second. His henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle joined in on his laughter, but stopped abruptly when Granger suddenly turned back on Malfoy and socked him hard on the face with her small hand clenched in a fist, her knuckles white with tension.

The blond boy blinked, more shocked than hurt. Okay, maybe she wasn't as weak as she looked.

Hermione then glared at Crabbe and Goyle and the boys were so terrified that they immediately bounded for the hills, starting up the stairs and back to the castle. Hermione turned back to her two friends.

"That felt good," she expressed her feeling into a single sentence, but it didn't seem enough actually. Something nagged on her heart, but she couldn't place a finger on that feeling.

"Good?" snapped Malfoy incredulously.

"Not good, brilliant!" corrected Ron with a huge goofy grin. Malfoy wanted to go over and slug it off his ugly face, but the Granger girl had pushed him back against the boulder, wand poised where it was a few seconds ago.

"You two, go on ahead. I'll stay with Malfoy to make sure he doesn't tell us off," ordered the brown-haired girl.

Harry Potter hesitated for a moment and then nodded at Ron. They continued down the hill and out of sight.

"How do you know Crabbe and Goyle won't just tell you off?" challenged Malfoy, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile.

"They won't. We'll just say that you three were taunting us and you would finally get what you deserve." Hermione then looked upwards, as if considering something seriously. "Oh, wait. Maybe it won't be so bad if they do tell after all."

She was playing with him, but Malfoy couldn't help but let his smile falter a little. He instead now grimaced. Why did Potter hang out with all this riff-raff? Especially the Mudblood? She was such a bossy know-it-all who thought she was all that and that others were lower than her, mostly Malfoy. How dare she think that? He was a pureblood, loads better than a filthy Mudblood coming from filthy Muggle parents and people.

"Whatever," he dismissed. "It's not my fault the oversized chicken is biting the dust today."

"It is _exactly_ your fault!" said Hermione brusquely, glaring into those deep, pale grey eyes of his. He was such a bigoted, self-absorbed, cruel and irritating bully. Why did he think he was better than everyone else? Oh, right, because he's a pureblood. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. He thought blood made him so big and powerful while she was just a lowly Muggle born witch. She remembered last year when he first called her a Mudblood; the feeling of the word stabbing like a dagger into her heart. She didn't know why though. She never really liked Malfoy, but looking into those eyes, their colour representing a stormy sea, just as mysterious and alluring as well.

Hermione blinked. Why the hell was she thinking like that?

"Oh really?" Malfoy grunted, glaring back at her. "It's not my fault that oaf Hagrid has a thing for unruly beasts like that!" He pointed downwards toward Hagrid's hut, where black crows were flapping their wings among the pumpkins, which dotted the ground like orange clouds.

Malfoy looked back at Hermione and into her brown eyes. Why did she care for all those undesirable people? That conceited Potter, the Weasley blood traitors, that bumbling giant of a man, Hagrid . . . And she thought that he was a cockroach. A cockroach! But now, gazing into her eyes that looked like little pools of warm hot chocolate, he felt something in his heart that made him fell safe and secure . . .

Whoa! Why was he thinking like that? He had way more important things to do.

_My motorcycle needs an oil change_

_Fence needs mending, house needs paint_

_I got a million things that need to be done but_

_Baby I can only focus on one_

Malfoy had examinations coming up, so he had to study, but that wasn't strictly important. Okay, maybe it was since his parents were counting on him to get ahead in life, but they wouldn't be mad. He always got himself out of these sticky situations.

He also needed to get himself out of all those jams and spats he struck up with teachers. Nothing writing to his father wouldn't fix, but then there was the fact that he couldn't reach him right now because he was too busy working at the Ministry of Magic.

He began to grumble inwardly about all the things he needed to do, but something was nagging at his mind uncontrollably. Not his father, not his studies, not anything he just listed in his head right now. It was the Mudblood staring at him, pointing her wand threateningly at him. The way she was looking at him made Malfoy feel so . . . Some inexplicable feeling.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

Hermione was staring at him and a whirlwind of emotions darted past in those dark depths of her eyes. Suddenly, all the worries Malfoy had been thinking of vanished into thin air. He could no longer focus on those things when the wind was ruffling her bushy yet glossy locks over her shoulders; bringing her strangely nice scent of warm vanilla and fresh gardenias to his nostrils. Malfoy could have bathed in this smell, but he just straightened his back and glared at the Granger girl.

"Quit looking at me like that, Mudblood," the blond boy growled irritably.

_Baby you've always had a one track mind_

_So what you're saying ain't no surprise_

_What may come as a shock to you_

_Is that I'm having all those little thoughts too yea_

Hermione sighed. That was more like the Draco Malfoy she knew.

Why was she thinking of him then? She had studying to do. Practice makes perfect, she always said and she always wanted to try her best. There were a pile of books near her bed on her bedside table with her name on it, but all that time, she couldn't help but think about the arrogant blond in front of her right now. Even when he wasn't around, when she was around Harry and Ron or by herself, her train of thought always travelled to the Draco Malfoy Central station.

But she shouldn't have been surprised at him calling her a Mudblood. He always did, proving that he would never like her like she liked him.

But what would come as a shock to Malfoy and Hermione herself is that they were both thinking of each other, drawn together and not pulling away and not even realizing the other shared their feelings as well.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

"Look here, Granger," Malfoy said, using her surname. He never called her by her first name. Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with one of his hands. How could he tell her this? He couldn't keep it in anymore, but what if Hermione just punched him in the face again? Plus, didn't she like Weasel Face?

"What, Malfoy?" _Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?_ the brunette wondered. What happened to that boy who thought he was the most perfect person in the whole wizarding world?

Malfoy opened his mouth, but then shot an annoyed look at Hermione's wand that was brushing his Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously. "Do you mind pointing that wand somewhere else?"

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at him, but lowered it once again. "Tell me what you have to say and make it fast."

Normally, Malfoy would have snapped back, saying how dare she command him like that, but he didn't want to scare her off or have him push him away even more. "I want to say that even though you ought to find better friends than those idiots like Potter, Weasel Face and Hagrid—"

"Shut up!" The brunette tried to swing another punch at him, but this time he stopped her, grabbing her wrist and jerking her closer towards him.

"But," he continued, sounding and feeling sincerely remorseful, "I am truly sorry about Buckbeak."

_Did he actually use his real name and not 'oversized chicken'?_ Hermione blinked in amazement. "You are, huh?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but I'm not repeating that to Potter, all right?"

"Sure, whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes, but felt happy that he actually apologized. "And can you tell me why you're telling me this?"

"Well, because . . . Ugh!" Malfoy groaned. "I can't stop thinking about you! From the day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You! The bossy, smart ass Mudblood! No matter how much I try to hate you—and believe me, I try—I _can't_."

To say Hermione was surprised by his words was the complete understatement of the year. She was utterly shocked. It was a bolt from the blue. He actually thought about her like she did? "I'm going to have to say," said the brunette, "that the feeling is mutual."

_Baby since you and me are on the same page_

_Let's do something 'bout it, what do you say, ay?_

Malfoy's eyes widened. She felt the same way? "So you don't like Weasel Face?"

"Who, Ronald?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He's just a friend."

"I think he had something more than friendship on his mind," quipped Malfoy.

"Ugh, seriously, Malfoy?" But her protest died on her lips and they both finally seemed to notice the situation they were in. There was barely any space between them, just about a mere few inches. Malfoy's fingers were still wrapped around her wrist. They felt warm and comforting against Hermione's skin and were sending powerful jolts of electricity through the rest of her body. The air around them was thick and heavy with tension, like it might just wrap them up and pull them together. From the widening of Malfoy's grey eyes and his sudden intake of breath, Hermione was willing to bet that he was having a similar reaction at being so close to her body.

Malfoy was indeed holding himself back and suddenly Hermione looked up at him, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkling. They were beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't control herself. She felt herself being dragged forward by some invisible force and soon, her lips were on Malfoy's. He was warm and soft and inviting. She quickly pulled away, with some reluctance though. She _kissed_ him! That was her first kiss! It had been just a peck on the lips, but still. Hermione's face burned with a blush and she slightly turned away.

Malfoy stared at Hermione, dumbfounded. She had kissed him and it had been bloody brilliant! "Granger, what's wrong?"

_The way you're looking back at me right now_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt_

_I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

_You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about_

"Draco . . ." The brunette girl trailed off, her voice swelling with emotions; anger, caring, longing and Malfoy couldn't help himself. He grabbed her, pushed her up against the rock and crashed his lips onto her. His hands were first awkward around her shoulders, but finally made it up to the warmth of her long dark locks. She tasted so sweet and his tongue trailed along her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she allowed. Their mouths battled for dominance and they were no more kissing; they were devouring each other with passion.

"What the bloody hell?" an outraged voice bellowed from beside them.

"I'm blind!" another voice seconded, more surprised than angry.

Hermione and Malfoy broke apart and they both felt incredibly lightheaded. But Hermione could make out Ron's head of fiery red hair and Harry repeatedly cleaning his glasses and placing them back on.

"You two!" snapped Hermione and Malfoy in unison.

"Oh, look! They're saying things together." Ron looked furious while Harry actually smiled behind his back. He always knew Hermione liked Draco, but never wanted to tell Ron.

"Do you remember that Buckbeak's dead because of him, Hermione?" Ron said accusingly while pointing to Malfoy, who just stared back, a blank look on his features.

"Well, then, Ronald," Hermione replied and she reached over and laced her fingers with Malfoy's, briefly surprising him. "I'm sure Draco will be there to comfort me." She proceeded to drag Malfoy away from the other two boys, holding her head up high. Once they were out of sight and in the dark corridor, Malfoy looked back at her.

"Now what, Granger? I'm pretty sure Weasel Face is going to spread it around."

"Oh, let him."

"Just a question: Why do you prefer me to him? I mean, I know I'm much more handsome and charming than Weasel Face, but anything else?"

"Well," Hermione grinned and a giggle escaped her lips. "You don't have a pesky rat for a pet, do you?"

"Hell, no."

"Perfect." And Hermione tilted her head up to kiss him again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Sorry if it's sucky. Please review and also favorite. Another favour: Please check out my other one shots and my main story: The Fine Line of Heaven and Hell and spread the word! Thanks! -N**

**Mischief managed!**


End file.
